


Bless You

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cat Cafe, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: You've had a stressful week, and your caring boyfriend decides to surprise you with a trip to a new cat café. Bad new is, you are highly allergic to cats.





	Bless You

Spence knew you had been stressing out. He could tell by your voice when you spoke over the phone last night. He had been boarding the jet and you should have been sleeping. 

That was his first clue. When you were anxious about something, your sleep was always the first thing to suffer. He could imagine the bags under your eyes and how pale you would look from not taking care of yourself. It hurt his heart to think about. That was why he read up about de-stressing methods and found one that you might enjoy. 

Most people would call your current situation a kidnapping. Spencer called it caring about his girlfriend. He had a relaxing day trip planned and he wasn't going to let you ruin it. Especially when your only excuse was wanting to obsess over the subject that brought you to this state. 

So, like any sane man would, he picked you up, threw you over his shoulder, and took you to his car. 

“Spence, where are we going?” you groaned as he continued to drive. It had been at least twenty minutes. 

“We're almost there, love.” he smiled sweetly in your direction. 

You melted at his smile. He really was just trying to help you, bless him. You felt any annoyance you had from your abduction slip away as you relaxed into the passenger seat. 

Spencer saw this shift in demeanor and mentally cheered as he turned into a city parking lot.

“Close your eyes.” he instructed you as he got out of his seat and ran around to help you out of the car.

You stared at him as he opened your door. 

“Please?” he asked you again. Damn he was so cute you couldn't deny him anything. 

You closed your eyes and you would feel his grin as he took your hand and led you to wherever it was that you were going. 

When you walked in, however, you could feel your throat tightening. That was your first warning sign. 

Spencer insisted that you keep your eyes closed until he set you down in a chair. You complied, not wanting to open your tears, because they were tearing up anyways. Where were you guys? 

“Okay!” Spencer announced, “You can open your eyes now!” 

When you did so, everything made sense. No wonder you were miserable. You were surrounded by cats. 

“Studies have shown that exposure to cats can help reduce stress! What do you think?” he looked so proud of himself as he gestured around the room. 

Before you could reply, a loud sneeze escaped you. Spencer’s smiled instantly fell as he realized the issue. 

“You’re allergic to cats…” It wasn’t a question, but you nodded anyways. 

Quickly, Spencer gently removed a kitten that had crawled into your lap and took you back outside, the fresh air a welcome thing. 

“Y/N, I am so sorry. I should have known.” he ran his fingers through his hair. 

You only chuckled as you tried to brush off any leftover cat fur, “It was sweet! And besides, at least now you won’t get me a kitten or something for my birthday.” you joked. 

Spencer laughed softly, “I swear, I was just trying to make you happy. Not kill you.” 

You grinned and wrapped your arms around his neck, “Well, I’m pretty happy now. With you.” 

He smiled brightly as he leaned in, “Well, then at least some good came out of this.” 

You pressed your lips to his, showing him how thankful you were in your kiss.


End file.
